School Can Start A Lot of Things
by iluvjb689
Summary: This is another Justin Bieber story. He is NOT famous. He's a normal kid going to a normal academy. Not so normal in fact but he meets Danielle and things change in their lives. Maybe his history can affect his relationship. Read ahead I promise its good
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me again. Starting another story :) Hope you like it. It's a bit different but you know you can always tell me what you think :D Love you all

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANY PERSON IN RELATION TO HIM.  
_

Hi my name is Danielle Riley. I'm your normal 16 year old girl. Now I can't say I go to a normal high school because I honestly don't. It's actually great. It's all artsy and fun. It's an academy actually. We get our own dorm and have our own little lounge where everyone hangs out. Today our principal had announced there were going to be new students in our classes. We all got excited. Especially my best friend Stella. SHe was wacko but you gotta love her. We were both the same height. I had chocolate brown hair and she had chocolate brown hair but had natural light brown, blond and light red highlights. Her hair was really different; like her. We both love anything having to do with music or acting. Well these are all basic facts and this is how our day is going. Well first things first, I woke up and took a shower. Like I always do, I brushed my teeth and ironed my hair. It looked like (http:/2(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_ZhsEFoELYqc/TR-3nIGuFdI/AAAAAAAABDs/BQk1ctcBiQs/s1600/DoSomething%252Borg%252BCelebrates%252BPower%252BYouth%). I put on minimal makeup so just some eyeliner and lip gloss would work. I changed into this outfit  
(http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28385013). I went to Stella's dorm and knocked on the door. She was still in her pjs. School didn't start for another 30 minutes so we had time.

Stella:Hey D

Danielle:Hey Stell. Still in your pjs?

Stella:Well you know me. I just woke up so. I bet the new guys are hot

Danielle:Stell we don't even know if they're guys

Stella:Only one way to find out

Danielle:You are so strange. Is that all you think about?

Stella:Most of the time maybe

Danielle:Go go change.

Stella:Fine pushy

Stella went and changed into this (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28447565). She did her hair and looked like (http:/www(dot)2ihgh(dot)com/Album/Christina%). Then, she came out.

Danielle:I see you really wanna make an impression on the guys? Or whoever they are

Stella:Well they gotta know who I am

Danielle:Course they do

Stella:Come on Dani let's go

Danielle:Let's

We got to school and met up with one of our best friends, Ben. He was great. Stella had a little crush on him. He was wearing this (h .com/cgi/set?id=28352401&.msg=)

Ben:Hey Dani Hey Stell

Stella:Ben!

She tackle hugged him. Like if 10 million years would've passed.

Ben:Well someone's excited to see me

Danielle:I wonder who that could be. Come here you

I hugged him like any normal person would. He was my best guy friend no biggy. And no I did not have a crush on him. That was years ago but not anymore.

Ben:I think I see the new guys over there

I turned around and saw this really cute guy with his shaggy hair and his back towards me. I guess his friends noticed I was looking and told him because he turned back and waved. Oh boy. I waved a small wave back and turned back around. I felt myself turning red.

Ben:Dani's blushing Dani's blushing Da-he's coming over right now

Danielle:Ha nice try Benjamin

Ben:I'm being serious

Danielle:Yeah and I have a million dollars

Ben:Don't say I didn't warn you

Then he pointed in back of me. Scared, I turned around and there stood the guy.

?:Hey I'm Justin

Danielle:I'm Danielle and I guess your one of the new people

Justin:You guessed right.

Chaz:And I am too. You know in case you care

Stella:I like him. I'm Stella

Chaz:I'm Chaz

Ryan:Aww everyone's taken now.

THen, he looked at Ben weird and smirked.

Ryan:Hello there, I'm Ryan

Ben had a freaked out look on his face. I started laughing and so did Stella.

Ben:Um I'm Ben

Ryan:I'm just kidding dude

Chaz:That's what he always says

Ryan:Shut up

Justin:And yeah these are my knucklehead friends alright

Danielle:Well I have weirder friends. Trust me.

Then, our principal came towards us. His name was Mr. Siles .

Mr. Siles:So I see you girls met the new students

Danielle:Yes we have

Ben:Cuz someone was staring

I saw Justin smile and I started to blush a little.

Ryan:And she wasn't the only one

Justin:Well anyways what were you saying

Mr. Siles:Well I just wanted to know if you girls and Ben can show them around. You know the places you hang out and things like that

Danielle:I have no problem doing that

Stella:Me either

Mr. Siles:Great so I know you guys will have a great day.

Then he left. I wasn't paying attention to what he said; Justin and I were just looking at each other. It was like an instinct. Something I felt the need to do. I just met him and I already feel this way. Weird.

Ryan:Yo earth to Justin

Justin:What?

Ryan:Drooling over Danielle aren't you

Danielle:You could call me Dani. It's easier

Stella:I call her D

Daniella:She's the only one that calls me D

Stella:I'm special

Ben:Weirdo

Ryan:We're gonna get along perfectly

Chaz:Yes we are

Then a little while after the bell rang.

Danielle:Well now we head to class. Who do you have now?

Justin looked at his schedule and told me.

Justin:Ms. Luna. You?

Danielle:Me too. So I guess I can show you there

Justin:I guess you can

Chaz:I have Ms. Collar .

Ryan:Yeah me too

Stella:Well then I'll show both of you there

Ben:And I'm all lonely

Danielle:Aw don't worry Ben. You'll find someone. Someday

Ben:So uplifting Dan really

I smiled and checked my watch for the time. We had five minutes to get to class.

Danielle:Come on we better get going

Justin:Yeah. I'll see you later guys

Ryan:Bye lover boy

Justin:Shut up Butler

We got to class and found a seat for him. It was nearby me. More like right next to me. We were in homeroom so we had to read. I never did. didn't care either.

Justin:So..what's your next class?

Danielle:Drama

Justin:I have drama too. It fun?

Danielle:One of the funnest. Our teacher makes it fun. Today we're not really doing anything. She's holding auditions for our next show

Justin:Cool. What's it about?

Danielle:Modern Romeo and Juliet.

Justin:Think you might audition?

Danielle:I might. I'm not sure yet. I have stage fright

Justin:How bout I audition with you?

Danielle:Your gonna audition?

Justin:Only if you do too

Danielle:Your on. Ok so we'll audition next period.

Justin:So it's settled

Danielle:Yep

Wanna find out how the auditions go? Review. Second story if you wanna read the first one go to "New Day, New Experiences". Thank you. This is not a follow up on the last one as you can see. Hope you liked it! Review. Tell me your likes and dislikes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys back with another chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Danielle:Your on. Ok so we'll audition next period.

Justin:So it's settled

Danielle:Yep

Justin:So what do we exactly do here?

Danielle:We usually just read but since we're in the back, we can get away with texting.

Justin:Oh ok so at least we get that

Danielle:Yeah. So where'd you transfer from?

Justin:Terra. Wasn't really working out for me.

Danielle:Same for my brother but my mom isn't planning on transferring him. He wants to but it's his senior year and his girlfriend is there so he doesn't want to leave her.

Justin:Yeah it's hard to leave someone like that for something totally new.

Danielle:Exactly. But I guess some guys just don't get that.

Justin:Wanna talk about it?

Danielle:No. It's something I don't wanna remember

Justin:And I understand completely

Danielle:Thank you. So tell me more about yourself.

Justin:Well what do you wanna know?

Danielle:Well how were you known at Terra?

Justin:Well I-

The bell interrupted him. Time to get to our next class.

Danielle:You could tell me on our way there

Justin:Right

We started walking to class side by side.

Justin:So like I was saying, I was kind of like the jock. I dated girls. Maybe a little too many

Oh so he was the typical player.

Danielle:Oh

Justin:But I have changed. Trust me I have. I learned how it feels to be played by someone you really care about.

Danielle:Oh, I'm sorry.

Justin:Na it's all over now. So we there yet?

Danielle:Right here

Justin:Woah it's big

It had a stage and everything. It was one of the biggest rooms in the school.

Danielle:Yeah that was my reaction too

Ms. Arca:Ok class settle down. Take a seat looks like we have a new student today.

Danielle:Oh boy

We all took a seat and Ms. Arca signaled Justin to come onstage. Justin looked at me with a confused face. I shrugged. I didn't know what our teacher was up to. Justin went up and Ms. Arca got off.

Ms. Arca:Ok so tell us a little about yourself

Justin:Um ok. I'm Justin. I'm 16 and I like to play music.

Ms. Arca:I think you might make a good Romeo in the show right girls

All the girls were either biting their lip or drooling over him. No I'm not jealous. Well thats at least what I need to think. Justin just scratched the back of his head. Then he explained everything Ms. Arca asked him and got off stage and sat next to me. I got glares from any possible girl in there.

Danielle:How'd that feel?

Justin:Weird.

Ms. Arca:Anyone want to audition?

I slowly raised my hand.

Ms. Arca:Dani? Oh alright. Go ahead

I auditioned and gave my all. Guess that was enough and she told me that she'd consider. I don't know if that was a yes or a no. I got off the stage and took a seat next to Justin.

Justin:That was good

Danielle:Yeah well now it's your turn

Justin:No its not. Not yet at least

Ms. Arca:Justin your up

Danielle:Told you

He read his lines and nailed it. I knew he was gonna get the part. We moved on to the other classes and then school ended.

Danielle:Finally done with the day

Justin:It was pretty fun

Stella:D!

Daniella:I'm right here Stell

Stella:I know

Ryan:Well today was awesome.

Chaz:Right it was great. Weird how we had most of our classes together Stella

Then, he put his arm around her.

Stella:Um yeah...weird.

Danielle:Well I'm gonna go finish the little homework I have and afterwards I can show you around campus

Ryan:Oh I think I'm busy lat-

Justin:Ry she meant me

Ryan:Oh yeah that made more sense

Justin:Yeah

Danielle:Great so I'll talk to you later

Justin:Yeah see you later

I went to my room and started my homework. Then I got a text from Justin.

Justin:Gotta cancel on that tour  
Sorry Dani

Danielle: Its alright  
We'll do it another time :)

Justin:Thanks Dan  
Your the best

"No problem", I thought to myself. Did it actually bug me that he cancelled? No it couldn't have. I mean he's just a friend. Just a friend? What am I saying? I wanna marry the boy! Ok maybe not marry but I know that I don't see him as just a friend. I concentrated on finishing my homework and then I got in my pjs (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28553213). I tried to go to sleep but I tossed and turned and couldn't. I couldn't get him out of my head. I sat up and put on my glasses. Yes I wear glasses but I use contacts. Only Stella knew that. I put my hair in a messy bun and went to Justin's room. I knocked on the room and the door opened immediately. I forgot I still had my Garry slippers. Oops.

Danielle:Hey

Justin:Hey. You need something?

He was in basketball shorts. No shirt. Yeah this didn't help one bit.

Danielle:Actually I couldn't go to sleep and Stella was already asleep so I thought I could come. Is that ok?

Justin:Yeah yeah come in.

I went in and sat down on one of the beanbags.

Justin:Does it bother you?

Danielle:Does what bother me?

Justin:No shirt?

Danielle:No no it's ok with me

Justin:Oh ok. I couldn't go to sleep anyways

Danielle:Hey how bout I give you a late night tour of campus?

Justin:That sounds great.

Danielle:Cool come on

Justin:One sec

He put on a plain black shirt and guy NBA sandals/slippers.

Justin:Nice slippers.

Danielle:Thank you. Their comfy.

Justin:I see.

He chuckled a bit and I laughed a little. We both looked at each other and there was a silence.

Danielle:Shall we go?

Justin:We shall

We linked arms and started laughing. We went around the whole campus and the last place we needed to go to was the pool. It was closed but I found a secret entrance. We went inside and shared a pool chair. Suprinsingly, we weren't squished together. I was kind of on his lap. Well from my knee down I was. We were both looking up at the stars.

Danielle:I love looking up at the stars. Ever since my grandpa died and all my uncles died, I always knew each one of these stars was one of them.

Justin:My mom used to tell me the same thing in case she ever passed. She hasn't but she told me whenever I look up and see a star that I know she's watching over me.

Danielle:Aw well then I guess its true. I mean their beautiful.

Justin:Just like you

Then, he held my hand.

Danielle:Justin we just met.

Justin:I know and I'm not telling you to say yes right now. Just think about it

Danielle:Ok I will

Justin:Good.

I guess we both fell asleep because the next morning we woke up in each others arms but the first thing we saw was our Vice Principal.

Wanna know what happens with the vice principal? Review. Thank you Elz and MichiBiebz :) Love you all (Y)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

Danielle:Oh god

Ms. Rosner:Mh hm what do you think your doing ? You know he's new to this school; he doesn't know any be-

Justin:It's all my fault. I talked her into coming here

Danielle:No you didn't. Miss he really didn't do anything

Then Justin whispered something.

Justin:Dani just let me take the blame

Danielle:No I won't let you.

Ms. Rosner:Look I know your good kids but trespassing school property is strictly against the rules. Come on let's go to my office.

Danielle:Can I change first?

Ms. Rosner:Don't worry it won't take that much of your time

Danielle:Um ok

I got up and so did Justin.

Ms. Rosner: Follow me

I just sighed and followed her with Justin. We walked around the whole school until we got to her office. We went inside and sat down.

Ms. Rosner:Now I know you have never gotten in trouble so I'll go easier on you. Two days of detention.

Danielle:Two days?

Ms. Rosner:It could be three

I sank down in my chair.

Danielle:Two days fine

Justin:Ms. you really don't have to blame her

Ms. Rosner: I think it's very sweet of you to try and take all the blame but you were both trespassing after hours.

Justin:Ok ok

Ms. Rosner:Ok so two days detention. Then your all clear

Danielle:Ok. Can we get going now?

Ms. Rosner:Yes yes you may.

Danielle:Alright thanks I guess

We left her office and Justin walked me back to my room.

Danielle:Really it was sweet of you to try and take the blame

Justin:Well I don't want you to get in trouble.

He moved my hair out of my face.

Danielle:Again it's really sweet of you but you don't have to.

Justin:I know I know but it's all settled now. So I'll see you at school?

Danielle:Yeah see you at school.

He started walking away but I stopped him.

Danielle:Justin

Justin:Yeah?

Danielle:Come back

Justin came back and stood in front of me.

Justin:Yeah?

I kissed him and said...

Danielle:Thank you. For everything.

Then I went inside. Before I went inside I saw him smile and say something softly.

Justin:Anytime

What did I just do? Did I really kiss him? Guess I did. Now all there was left to do was wait til school. I was actually glad I did kiss him. I felt something. I took a shower and changed into (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28705555). I left my bangs straight and let the rest go wavy. I put on my contacts and brushed my teeth. Then, I went to school. Today I got there a little later than usual because of little incident with Ms. Rosner. Stella was wearing (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/school/set?id=28618643)

Stella:Hey D. What happened to you last night? I called, you didn't answer. I texted, that didn't work. I went to your room, you weren't there.

Danielle:Oh yeah. I was with Justin

Stella:I'm so proud of you

Danielle:Not like that

Stella:Aww. So what happened then?

Danielle:Well he couldn't make it to the tour thingy yesterday and I couldn't sleep so I went to his room. Then, we took a stroll around campus and kinda fell asleep on one of the chairs by the pool. And Ms. Rosner caught us

Stella:What'd she say?

Danielle:Detention. Two days. He tried to take all the blame but I didn't let him.

Stella:Aww how sweet. You guys should really go out. You make a cute couple

Danielle:Yeah actually-

Justin came and interrupted. I didn't mind though.

Justin:Hey Dani. Stella

Stella:Hey

Danielle:Hey.

Stella:So you were saying

Danielle:I forgot. Like seriously I did

Stella:Ah is it because your looooves here?

Danielle:Stella. Shut it

Justin:No Stella keep on

Stella:No I'm done

Chaz:Done what?

Stella:Hi

Chaz:Hi?

Justin:Hey Dani I need to ask you something

Danielle:Ask away

Then, he looked at Stella and CHaz.

Stella:Lets go

Chaz:But I don't wanna go

Stella:Just walk

Chaz:Bu-

Stella:Walk

Then we were alone. Kind of. We were under a tree and people were surrounding us but technically we were alone.

Justin:Ok I was wondering if on Saturday, you wanted to you know hang out...just the two of us?

Danielle:I would really like that

Justin:Yeah me too. So about what I asked you last night, you can forget it you know if it makes it awkward

Danielle:No no actually it doesn't. And yeah I've been thinking about it and I -

Ryan:Hey guys

Justin:Ry not now

Ryan:Wait what? Ooooh oh ok sorry

He left and again we were alone.

Justin:Ok so before we were interrupted, what were you saying?

Danielle:Ok I was saying that I've thought about it and I think I could try it. I mean it couldn't hurt if we tried it out

Justin:Yeah so are we going out?

Danielle:I think so.

Justin:Good so I guess this is ok

He kissed me and it wasn't long but it wasn't just a peck either. Then we pulled away.

Danielle:Yeah it's perfectly ok

Well thats all for now. Can you guys please review? Oh and please I need CONSTRUCTIVE criticism not a lecture about how it'll never come true and things like that. Please not all of you are like that but I got a review like that and I respect your opinion I do but seriously, if you don't like the idea of my story or my story, then I suggest you don't read it. Thank you guys I love you :)


	4. Read Important!

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I've got some bad news :(

I won't be able to work on both stories but this is where you come in. You can decide which I can keep writing or if you want a completely new story(still with Justin). In this new story, there will be new characters involving you :) Just tell me in the review. Characters would be:

Justin:Himself(17)

Me:His GF(16)

Elli:My BFF/Chaz's GF(16)

Chaz:Himself(17)

Ryan:Himself(17)

?(one of you): Ryan's GF/My BFF(16)

?(one of you): Christian's GF/My BFF(16)

Christian:Himself(16)

Aaron:My Ex

?(one of you if you want):Justin's Ex

These are some of the characters and if you want me to write it tell me. My stories to choose from are "New Day, New Experiences", "School Can Start New Things" or a completely new story. You have 3 days to do it and I'll be writing soon


End file.
